dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting back up/back to the temple
Here's how meeting back up and heading back to the temple goes in The Beginning Adventure. return to Tatooine, where the troopers are gathering back up Clone Equine Trooper #1: There's no sign of the Riders, our readings find negative on any other living beings. Clone Equine Trooper Commander: Good. Now step lively, we must return to base! Clone Equine Troopers: Sir! hiding in the shadows are the Riders who had survived Zoe Trent: I still can't believe we hid behind skeletons! Astrid: It was the only way to not get detected! Sunil Nevla: This doesn't make any sense. What's going on? Stewie: I don't know. But we need to get off of this planet. Hiccup: Stewie's right. Search for any empty ship! team split up while Blythe sneaks in towards the Troopers' shuttles. Clone Equine Trooper: Be glad to get off of this planet? Clone Equine Trooper #2: Yeah, I don't like sand, brother. It's course, rough, irritating, and it gets everywhere. Blythe Baxter: out a tracking beacon and then throws it, which attaches itself to one of the shuttles shuttles then take off and leave the team find one empty shuttle far from the other troopers as they hop into it and take off, as they soon reach the safety of space, where Stewie makes an effort to contact for assistance Stewie: transmitter This is Stewie. Is anyone out there? We need help! a hologram of Valka Valka: Stewie? Is that you? Stewie: Valka! Yes, it's me. Me and the riders need help, my clone troops turned on us. Valka: We've just rescued Master Mantis and Zecora and met up with the others, and this attack has happened everywhere. We're sending you our location. Brian is back at the Griffin/Eeveelution house Brian comes inside as Sylveon runs up to him and they hug Sylveon: Are alright? I saw that Brian: I did. But there's something much worse. Sylveon: What? Brian: Some of the Jedi Royal Guards rebelled against the Republic, and they attacked the temple in the castle. Sylveon: Oh, no. Brian: But I was given an important mission, I am to head to Sullust and end this madness once and for all. Sylveon: Brian, I'm afraid. Brian: Have faith, my love. Everything will soon but right ways again. then hops into his starfighter and takes off PROXY: Is there anything I can be of assistance, M'am? Sylveon: No, Proxy. Not at the moment. PROXY: Oh. For some reason, I feel so helpless. sideswipes to a bigger ship far out in the galaxy where the team soon meet up with it and then fly onto it Yuna: Has they're been any word from other Jedi? Zecora: So far, we haven't heard a thing, we fear that many more Jedi have been struck with the some wing. Hiccup: What about the temple, has anything come back from it? Master Mantis: We've just received a message from the temple. It's telling all Jedi to return at once. Zoe Trent: Yeah, and? King Solar Flare: And it's also saying that the Jedi there in the temple are in distress. Stewie: Then we must go back! If they're any survivors, they'll fall into the trap and be killed! Princes Sharon: So you suggest we should resend the code? Stewie: Yes, there's too much at stake! Master Mantis: I agree. Then we must set off immediately! it cross wipes on the planet Sullust where it shows the Dispute Federation in an meeting room with a hologram of King Sombra Avery Bullock: The plan had gone as you have promised, my lord. King Sombra: You have done well, Bullock. When my new apprentice: Darth Manacore arrives, he will take care of you. then cross wipes to the Shuttle returning to Coruscant and it cuts to the cock-pit Pilot: We're receiving a message, sir. Valka: Patch it through. Pilot: Yes, m'am. patches through on a monitor and it shows Pas Somirk on it Pas Somirk: Valka and Figge, the supreme chancellor's request your presence at a special session of Congress. Valka: We will be there. Pas Somirk: They'll be expecting you. cuts off Figge: It could be a trap. Stewie: I don't think so. The chancellor's will not be able to control the thousands of star systems, without keeping the senate intact. Master Mantis: If it is a special session of Congress, it will be easier for us to enter the temple. shows the Space Duke coming into the landing platform, and it crosswipes to Brian's Jedi Fighter flying to Sullust where it lands on a platform Brian: on his hood Chopper, stay with the ship. Chooper: beeping the Leaders are in a room as several mouse droids run in as Brian walks into the room Avery Bullock: Lord Manacore, we've been expecting you. Brian: Yes, I bet you have. (he then uses the Force to shut the doors as he ignites his Lightsaber again, makes the sound of a Sith Lightsaber ignition) to the others, we see their ship flying into Canterlot as it lands in the ship port King Solar Flare: We must move carefully, there could be more troopers waiting for us. Snotlout: Now to finally kick some butts! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy